Her Favourite Holliday
by Strickens
Summary: Just lately, Erin hasn't been able to stop thinking about her mechanically gifted friend. PWP. F!Awoken x Amanda


"Your rear turbine coil springs are shot," the muffled voice, thick with what could have been at least a decades worth of inhaling workshop fumes and particulate, announced from underneath a scrappy looking sparrow.

"There's a crack in the exhaust manifold too," a moment of silence before a tension wrench was worked on a tight bolt. "Thought I told you to go easy on the bird when I did repairs on it last week."

Erinna peered down at the human nestled under her grey and blue sparrow, a small slip of pale skin peeking out from her midriff trailing down to cargo work pants that were covered in smears and streaks of grease and dirt.

Wiping a clammy palm against her jumpsuit leggings, Erinna set her lips in a taut frown. "Perhaps then, you should consider reinforcing vehicles so that they aren't destroyed from running over the corpses of my enemies."

A dry chuckle echoed from Amanda Holliday's throat; a final sharp tug of the wrench ensured the bolts were secure before she pressed her palms into the dusty cement to push herself out into the open. Summery blonde hair fell about the humans face, a wicked grin creasing her cheeks as she threw a wink in the direction of the Awoken watching her intently.

"If I gave you special treatment then soon I'd be out of parts with every Dick and John wanting the same upgrades," Amanda's voice was warm, her bright jade eyes reflecting the late afternoon sun as it spilled into her workshop through the bay door.

Erinna turned away, feeling a tug in the corner of her lip as she tried- unsuccessfully- to hide a smile in reply. Instead she brushed her pale blue fingers along the short hairs of her neck, wishing at that moment for a cool breeze to relieve her of the cloying humidity as it clung to her body.

Thick, ashen clouds hung high over the horizon, towering into threatening pillars that every few seconds bloomed beautiful shades of blue and purples with bolts of lightning coursing through them. The storm would still be another hour or two away, and thus they were stuck in the uncomfortable muggy heat as they anticipated the relief the rains and cool winds would bring.

Amanda mumbled something to herself as she dropped her tools into a nearby drawer, not bothering to organise them. She reached for a tall black bottle and pulled the lid off, tilting her head upwards and letting a thin stream of cool water dribble down her muck and sweat covered face. Erinna turned to face her, watching as the fine rivulets of liquid ran down her soft cheeks, dipping down over her jawline and her neck, into the valley between her breasts that sat beneath a pale green tank.

She had never really intended to stare; she had never really intended to end up spending so much time with Amanda to begin with, but she found the two formed an easy friendship, what with the woman tending to her sparrow and her jump ship on a regular basis.

Green eyes slid sideways and caught her glance, the awoken woman instantly turning away and cupping one side of her face with a palm. She could already feel the warmth of a blush creeping onto her cheeks, and she wanted to hide it from the other woman's sight. Maybe Amanda had seen her embarrassment, but if she had she didn't point it out. Instead, the woman hummed softly and tugged at the hem of her singlet, the clinging fabric bothering her as the air grew thicker with stale heat.

"Y'know, I've got a couple of bottles of home-brew beer at my apartment I've been saving," the blonde pondered in a slow voice, crossing her arms over her chest and tilting an eyebrow skyward as she waited for Erinna to meet her gaze. The awoken lifted her face from her palm, turning to face Amanda with inquisitive eyes that glowed like the light from a fresh spirit bloom.

Once their gazes locked onto one another, Amanda chewed her lower lip and took a few purposeful steps towards the other woman. In response, Erin's hands let loose a fresh wave of sweat, her skin unusually clammy. She wiped them against her trousers again as the blonde closed the distance between them.

"But I guess spending the evening in pleasant company is enough of a special occasion," a sparkle in her eye was accentuated by a slow grin. "What'd'ya say? A few cold ones and dinner at my place?"

The awoken could feel her pulse thrumming underneath her skin, the thought of spending time in private with Amanda wracking her nerves.

Sensing her hesitation, Amanda held her hands up submissively in front of herself, her posture relaxing as she gave a sincere smile. "Hey, I'm a half decent cook, I swear to God," a pause followed by a tiny wink; "and I swear if I do burn the food you've got free repairs on that little bird of yours for the foreseeable future."

Erin rubbed at the nape of her neck, letting out a small chuckle at the thought of the ever frugal Amanda doing any work on her vehicles for free. It was a sincere enough thought- or perhaps a joke- that it pushed away the remainder of her nerves.

"I would love to have dinner with you," a small smile working onto her lips. She took a step forwards, her eyes fixated on the other woman's face, dipping down to her chin.

Reaching forwards, Erin brought her thumb up to Amanda's chin and used it to swipe away a few droplets of moisture that yet remained. It earned her a searing gaze that raked over her skin, her cheeks colouring yet again as she stepped back.

Amanda reached around Erin, their bodies so close together she could smell the thick scent of ozone and grease coating the blonde woman's sweat slicked skin. Breath catching in her throat, she froze as still as she could while Amanda brushed past her, retrieving a stained rag that she used to wipe down the rest of her face and neck while making her way through the workshop.

"Come on, my apartment's South of here."

Pulling a set of jangling keys from her pocket, Amanda watched the awoken expectantly, and for a moment Erin wondered just what she had gotten herself into. However as she followed the human out of the workshop, she simply hoped the woman was a better driver than she was a sweet talker.

* * *

Erin had to admit that the ride hadn't been so bad after all. Amanda wasn't much of a worse driver than she was herself, though the humans skills were limited to avoiding small children playing on the streets rather than fallen dregs clinging to the front of her ride for dear life.

"So, this is it," Amanda announced as she opened the door to her place, sweeping one hand across the threshold as she waited patiently for her guest to enter.

Erin took a few steps inside, almost instantly tripping over a pair of muddy and scuffed work boots that were left by the front door. Regarding them with a only a quick glance, she moved further into the apartment. It was sparsely decorated, mostly neutral colours. In fact the only real colour was the warmth of the sun spilling in through steel shutters covering the windows.

She noted an object being used as a paperweight on the coffee table that looked an awful lot like part of a sparrow's engine. Amanda made her way past her and into the kitchen, pulling the refrigerator open with a sharp tug and ducking inside for a moment before finally emerging with two brown bottles.

The blonde woman grinned across at her as Erin followed her into the kitchen. It was minimalistic, separated from the dining area by a small bar counter.

Erin smiled softly and accepted one of the bottles offered to her, tilting it towards the other woman who gripped the lid and twisted it off for her. Her nostrils were instantly greeted by a strong odour, not completely unpleasant, but it required just a little bravery on her part to bring it to her lips and taste.

As the cool liquid slid down her throat, her taste buds came alive and her brow crinkled. She brought a hand up to her mouth and coughed twice, cheeks flushing as she felt a little moisture in the corner of her eyes. It was-

"Bitter," she croaked. She wiped her lips with the back of her palm, ignoring the way Amanda was grinning at her like a 12 year old.

Shaking her head, she lifted the bottle up to her lips as she decided to give the drink another chance. "And you drink this stuff on a regular basis?"

Amanda's lips cracked into a cheeky grin, her bright green eyes dancing with amusement as she watched the awoken's face contort in disgust at yet another mouthful.

"Hey, it's not so bad once you get used to it."

"I wish I could find a way to believe that," Erin muttered, staring at the bottle and the condensation forming on it before taking yet another swig.

Another chuckle came from Amanda's throat as she herself took a long pull from her beer, grunting in satisfaction afterwards and plonking the bottle down on the counter.

"So, you like pasta?"

The blonde reached over and plucked at Erin's shirt as though removing some unseen piece of fluff, and a small smile made its way onto the guardian's lips.

* * *

"Mmm, that meal was lovely," Erin sighed in satisfaction as Amanda cleared her plate away, watching the woman's every move. She brought her beer up to her lips and took a few sips; she was proud of herself, it was her second drink so far and the more she drank, the less she noticed the taste. It also went down a little better with some food.

"Glad you liked it," Amanda replied, filling the sink with water and soap as she began to clean the few dishes she had made. "I actually don't get to cook for anyone other than my mum on the occasion, so it was nice, y'know?"

Erin got up from her chair, grabbing her beer and making her way around the counter so she could assist Amanda in the kitchen. The blonde woman shot her a look as she picked up a tea towel and began to dry the freshly washed dishes, but Erin insisted upon doing this one little thing to help.

"You see your mother often?"

"Yeah, y'know, when she gets a break," she scrubbed at a tough spot on a plate, her brow furrowing in concentration as she did. "She's uh... a sheet metal worker, y'know. Works on the walls pretty much every day, keeping them in shape and the fallen outta' the city."

Erin smiled softly as she rubbed at a glass, making sure not to leave any towel fluff behind.

"Sounds like you followed in her footsteps," pausing as Amanda gave her a quizzical stare, she laughed softly. "Working with metal."

She went to grab the plate from Amanda, her fingers covering the human's. Her pulse sped up and she swallowed a frog in her throat that threatened to make her voice crack.

"Working with... your hands."

Amanda was eyeing her off, staring at her so intensely she could feel goosebumps forming on her arms despite the heat. The blonde's lips slowly started to form into smile, her fingers wriggling beneath Erin's.

Clearing her throat, Erin pulled the plate towards her and began rubbing it firmly with the towel.

"What about you? Which one of your wonderful parents do you take after?"

The question caught Erin a little off-guard. She stared at the plate in her hand for several moments, wondering just how to answer it.

Deciding the silence was her unwillingness to touch on the subject, Amanda nudged her gently with an elbow.

"Hey, if you don't wanna' talk about it-"

"No, it's fine, it's just-" Erin paused again, putting the plate on the counter and grabbing the next one to dry.

"I- I guess I don't really remember much about my parents. After Ghost revived me-"

"Ah shit, I'm sorry-"

"Please," Erin interrupted her, this time giving her a firm stare. The human let her lips shut, bowing her head in order to allow the awoken to continue.

"It's fine. I don't remember much. Sometimes I have flashes of memories- fragments- but there isn't enough to put together a whole picture."

She reached for the last item to dry it as Amanda pulled the plug out of the sink to let the water drain, gurgling and bubbling as it spiralled downwards.

"You know, she was beautiful, at least I think she was," Erin stared at the plate in her hands for a few seconds before a warm smile graced her lips. "I remember her eyes, bright green like when the morning's first light touches a forest."

Amanda reached for her beer, lifting it to her lips and taking a small mouthful as she regarded Erin, her lips pulling into a sober smile.

"That sounds kinda' poetic."

Erin nodded, bringing her own drink up to her lips now and taking a large mouthful, swallowing while barely registering the taste. She let her eyes close for just a moment, bringing the bottle to her neck and letting the glass cool her skin.

Amanda watched, her tongue sliding out and licking her lower lip that had suddenly become dry at the vision of Erin's lovely neck stretched out before her. She resisted the urge to press her lips against the pale blue skin, instead opting to move past the other woman.

"You know it is getting kind of hot in here, I've got a balcony if you want to go out and get some fresh air?"

Eyes opening and peering over at the human, Erin nodded enthusiastically. She followed Amanda out through the living room, a glass sliding door that led onto a small verandah. There was a pair of chairs and a small black ashtray that sat precariously on the railing.

As if sensing her judgement for smoking, Amanda shrugged her shoulders and gave an apologetic smile.

"My mum smokes. Trust me, I'd make her quit if I could."

"I suppose in days like these, when danger lurks around every corner, what's to fear from dying of cancer when we could just as well die at the hands of our enemies?"

The two stood beside each other, leaning against the railing while sipping their drinks, though Amanda couldn't help but continue to look at Erin with an expression of concern. Amanda wriggled her bottle in her hand before turning more fully to face the awoken.

"Y'know, while that's true and all, I'd really like it if you could delay that inevitable fate," Amanda's voice came out more firmer than she had intended, but it got the other woman's attention.

Erin's lips curled up into a curious smile, her striking blue eyes glimmering as the sun splashed across her skin in shades of orange and purple.

"Amanda, you wouldn't possibly be concerned for my safety when I go on patrol, would you?" Erin asked, a teasing tone to her voice as she took a step towards the human.

Clearing her throat, Amanda shrugged, her own lips giving way to a grin. She hoped she could use the heat and the alcohol in her body as an excuse for the shade of red colouring her cheeks.

"Something like that."

They continued like that for some time, sharing stories, Amanda mostly sharing jokes just to hear that musical laugh spill from Erin's lips. They were onto their third beers now, and as the night went on the sound of distant thunder rumbling across the sky drew closer.

The dark grey clouds loomed overhead and the blinking orange and yellow street lights below popped on in response. Erin could feel her entire body getting hotter now, her clothing sticking to her body where she wished she could just claw it from her skin.

It was painfully obvious she had never indulged in drinking before; her skin was flushing a soft lavender and everything seemed a little more... humorous. Amanda was saying something about a duck and a fish who went to a bar, but all Erin could think about as she accidentally giggled was how the beer shimmered on the humans lips.

She wondered, eyes transfixed, if beer on another's mouth would taste any better than beer on its own. She chewed on her lower lip, unaware her gaze was full of stars and Amanda was watching her with the most gorgeous smile she'd ever seen.

Amanda's hand reached forwards, gently grasping Erin's bottle and plucking it from her hands. The awoken watched, a warmth flooding her face as the woman's body brushed against her own, reaching around to place the bottle on the railing.

A second hand palmed gently at the collar of her shirt, and she felt all the breath escape her lungs as Amanda's lips danced dangerously close to her ear lobe.

"I've been watching the way you've been looking at me," her voice had lowered, taking on a raspy tone that made Erin shiver and close her eyes in anticipation. "Tell me if I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure you want me."

The blonde pulled back, her irises darkened like damp moss as she awaited an answer. Erin could smell the beer on her breath, feel it's warmth as it brushed her lips.

"I-" her voice came out just above a whisper, timid and unsure of herself. "I want you, it's just that-"

Her pause allowed Amanda a moment to reach up, cupping a soft blue cheek and giving a reassuring smile.

"If you don't want to we don't have to do anything."

Returning the smile with her own, Erin slipped a hand over the human's, revelling in its warmth.

There was a single moment where her eyelids lowered and her lips parted, three single words burning through the air; "I want you."

Amanda's eyes lowered, clouded with a haze of desire as she stared softly into Erin's; she parted her lips, a brush of air escaping. Erin's own lips trembled, a burning heat coiling down her body and what felt like moths battling against the inside of her rib cage.

The blonde tilted her head downwards, their lips a hairs breadth away before a stuttered whisper slipped from pale blue.

"Wait."

Amanda pulled back, her gaze beginning to pull into concern as she searched the startling eyes of ice that looked as though they buried a thousand secrets.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I'm sorry it's just," pausing briefly, Erin averted her gaze, elegant eyelashes obscuring her pupils. "I don't remember being intimate, before I was revived. Since then I have never-"

A soft nod from underneath that mop of blonde hair signalled her understanding as the awoken woman returned her gaze again, the corners of her mouth turning up into a soft smile.

"Will you be gentle? Take it slow?"

While it was a sincere question, the guardians voice had lowered a notch; just now the blonde was registering the sensation of her comrades thin fingers searching cautiously along her biceps and shoulders.

"Of course, sweet thing."

In one single moment, Erin found her lips covered. She took a few seconds in her mind to process what was happening; there was warmth, softness, a gentle but needy pressure. A few more seconds went by and the warmth parted to reveal wetness. She moaned in surprise as Amanda's tongue pressed inside of her mouth, her hands shaking as she grasped at the woman's tank, fairly sure she would fall over without the support.

Her body came alive under the other woman's touch. Her face burned and a swirling mass of fire coiled down through her chest to her torso, to her genitals. Her breath rushed through her nostrils, her lungs inhaling sporadically as yet another whimper escaped her throat.

Amanda's hands slid down her sides, the sound of her calloused fingers swishing against the fabric of her shirt was ringing in Erin's ears. She gasped, pulling her lips away from the kiss. Her mouth was trembling and her eyelids were barely parted as the human's body pressed against hers, urging her backwards into the apartment one step at a time.

Erin almost stumbled and fell as the back of her legs hit something; she turned her head and spotted the coffee table with that engine-paper weight. Amanda took the opportunity to close her lips down on the awoken woman's neck, her mouth drawing out long, slow kisses that made fireworks of pleasure burst in Erin's core.

"Amanda.." the words came out just above a whisper, her voice cracking and her fingers twitching as the blonde continued lavishing her neck. It seemed the woman would not allow herself to be interrupted, instead offering a small moan in response to her name being spoken.

Erin's eyes fluttered closed and a hot breath rushed from her lips.

"Amanda," she tried again, more insistently this time. "That thing on your coffee table is positively an eyesore."

This got the woman's attention. She pulled herself from Erin's neck and looked at her with a very deadpan expression, and for a moment the awoken thought she might have offended her until Amanda let loose a loud snort and squeezed their bodies closer.

Erin's cheeks flushed as the other woman pressed a soft kiss to her nose, followed by raising an eyebrow and jerking her head to the left.

"If it bothers you I think the scenery in my bedroom is," she paused briefly, leaning in until her lips were brushing the awoken's ear, "_much _more romantic."

Biting down on her lower lip, Erin took a step back, avoiding the coffee table this time. She grasped one of Amanda's hands with her own, offered a suggestive smile and began to tug, pleased when she noticed the human's cheeks colouring a rosy shade as she followed her along like a little puppy.

They reached the bedroom and Erin was pleasantly surprised to find it was a much more lavishly decorated area than the rest of the house. It still had steel shutters over the window, but the bed was dressed in sheets the colour of dark coffee and topped with a black comforter.

There were two dressers, one with two silver picture frames containing happy, smiling people- who Erin assumed was Amanda when she was younger with her parents- and a lime green lava lamp that jiggled slowly. The other dresser had a vase with a handful of pink and white roses, behind which was a poster of what Erin assumed must have been an old movie she had not seen nor heard of before.

Amanda stood behind her, arms around her waist as her lips pressed against the nape of her neck. Erin turned in her arms, leaning closer to the blonde woman before hesitating. Amanda quirked a brow in question, but the awoken simply smiled softly before continuing the rest of the journey until their lips met in a slow kiss.

"So," Amanda began in-between kisses, hands travelling downwards and playing at the hem of Erin's shirt. "Ready to get naked?"

Pulling back, Erin's eyes widened and her cheeks darkened. She looked down at her own body, though she was trim and athletic, the thought of being naked in front of another person was intimidating even when simultaneously she wanted nothing more.

Sensing her nervousness, Amanda smiled softly and leaned in to capture the others lips in a warm kiss, tugging playfully with her teeth and dipping her head to nip at her carved jawline.

"If it will make you feel more at ease," another kiss, this time at her pulse point. "I can undress first."

The two had moved closer to the bed as if they had no control over their own bodies, and Erin whimpered softly at the loss of contact as Amanda's body moved away from her own. Her disappointment was short lived though, as the blonde woman's eyes locked onto her own and she brought her hands down to the hem of her tank top.

In one slow, fluid movement, Amanda had pulled her tank top over her head and tossed it to the ground. Her lips curled into a satisfied smile as she watched the awoken's eyes rake over her torso, her lips parted and her chest heaving.

Erin watched in awe as now, to top it all off, Amanda reached behind and unclasped her grey bra, sliding the fabric down her arms and letting it fall to the ground.

Moaning softly, the awoken moved forwards and grasped Amanda at the hips. Their eyes locked for just long enough to make the human's breath catch in her throat, before Erin's head leant down and began caressing along the sharp collarbone with her lips.

Her hands came up to join her, exploring the warm skin with her fingertips. They slid down her chest, moving around the outer curves of her breasts and tracing around them slowly and cautiously. She dipped her head down, taking in the details of Amanda's small breasts topped with dark pink nipples that bobbed up and down with every breath.

Curious, Erin let her fingers slide over to the nipples, tracing the outer line of the areola before moving inwards. She caught one beneath her thumb, brushing across it gently and watching as it stiffened and Amanda let out a low moan. A small smile worked its way onto the awoken's lips. She used her other hand to copy those actions on the other breast, pleased when she got the same result.

She felt Amanda's body shiver against her, so she sat back until she was on the edge of the bed, letting Amanda hold onto her shoulders for support.

Cupping her breasts, Erin leant forwards and let her lips just barely caress a nipple, brushing it softly and feeling it harden even more.

"You're a damn tease," Amanda managed to mumble between moans, her fingers digging into Erin's shoulders.

Humming softly in reply, Erin closed her lips around the nipple and suckled, letting her tongue slide along its tip. Amanda let out a long moan, one hand sliding up to grasp gingerly at short cropped purple hair. Erin took this as a sign that she was doing well, and thus took more of the softness into her mouth, letting her tongue massage and draw circles of warmth around the nipple.

Her free hand felt along Amanda's stomach, pressing and tracing along the smooth lines that ran along each side of her bellybutton. She felt the way her stomach muscles dipped down into the hem of her pants, the way even though her hips were narrow, they were soft and prickled with goosebumps whenever she ran her fingertips over them.

She was starting to lose all sense of time, enjoying the feel of the other woman's body in her mouth and her hands, until Amanda pulled away and cupped her chin to pull her gaze up to meet hers.

"Alright babe, your turn to get undressing."

Erin swallowed a lump in her throat as Amanda straddled her, letting her fingers run down the sides of her body while she held her gaze.

"Just relax," the human whispered, her fingers finding the hem of Erin's shirt and wriggling their way underneath. The awoken gasped as fingers brushed her skin, finally hooking around the fabric and beginning to hike it up.

It had a narrow neck, and as it reached the bottom of her chin it got a little stuck, Erin with her arms up in the air and momentarily blinded until Amanda finally managed to work the fabric off with a 'pop'.

The human looked down at her, eyes half lidded, running the back of her hand down Erin's cheek. Erin closed her eyes and leant into the touch, shivering as a breeze slipped through the blinds and caressed her skin.

She responded readily as Amanda's mouth covered her own in slow movements, dipping in deeper and so she responded back in kind. She only half noticed that a hand had moved around to her back, fingers caressing along her spine until they came to rest on her bra clasp. It took only a good grip and a few quick movements and the bra came undone, slipping off Erin's shoulders and down her arms.

Letting the garment fall off, she shivered again, feeling more exposed than before as Amanda sat back and took in the vision of her naked torso with hungry eyes that moved slowly over her breasts and abdomen. Somehow, even as self conscious and exposed as she felt, there was still a rush of excitement and exhilaration, a pulse of arousal reaching down to her groin where she squeezed her thighs together.

Amanda let out a soft sound, not really a gasp but not really a moan. She pressed against Erin's chest with her hands in order to urge her backwards, the two shuffling up the length of the mattress together even as the human stared longingly into her eyes.

Leaning down, Amanda pressed soft kisses to Erin's chest.

"You're beautiful," she mumbled, her lips dragging across the pale blue skin.

Erin closed her eyes, her hand finding Amanda's neck and grasping at it, feeling silky locks of blonde hair falling between her fingers.

She felt a tug and looked down, watched as the human began carefully working at the buckle on her belt. Closing her eyes, she took in a deep breath, trying to calm her racing pulse. Soft lips worked their way down her chest, leaving a damp path as they travelled over the peaks of her breast.

A hot breath rushed over her nipple followed by the sensation of lips catching on the sensitive flesh, making her back arch and her toes curl. It happened again, hot breath and then a teasing against her nipple, each time a moan escaped her throat and her fingers clenched at Amanda's hair.

The sound of metal rang in her ears as her belt came unclasped, then followed by the sound of her zipper being slowly pulled down. She let out a moan from deep in her throat, biting down on her lower lip and pulling the woman closer until finally Amanda's warm mouth closed fully around her nipple.

Erin's brow creased and her head tilted back as she felt her nipple being pulled and tugged at, followed by a warm tongue dragging slowly across its tip and around her areola. Sharp sensations of pleasure shot down her spine and tingled all the way down to her feet, her heels digging into the mattress.

Amanda began tugging at the hem of her pants, insistent on removing them. Erin peered down as the woman released her hold on her nipple, her mouth instantly seeking out the human's and using her grasp on her hair to pull them closer together for a searing kiss.

Lifting her hips up, Erin assisted her in removing her pants and underwear, any traces of embarrassment now replaced with a desperate need only the other woman could fulfil.

Their lips remained locked together as with each others help they finally managed to get Erin's pants down far enough that she was able to use her feet to kick them off the rest of the way. While their kisses became more desperate Erin let her thighs part, her entire body trembling and a simmering heat building in her abdomen as she felt her womanhood exposed to the cooling air.

A rumble of thunder danced across the sky overhead and a gentle pattering of rain began to splash against the side of the building, helped along by bursts of cold air.

Eyes barely open, Amanda pulled their lips apart gently, holding Erin's gaze as her hand began to travel down her body. Short cropped nails scratched gently over her collarbone and upper chest, over a breast where it stopped momentarily to press against a hardened nipple. It then continued over the blue plane of skin covering her abdomen, catching in her bellybutton and making Erin gasp in surprise.

Blue eyes flicked downwards as Amanda's hand drew closer to her sex, trailing little circles around the very top of her smooth mound. The blonde bumped her nose against her lover's, pressing a kiss to her lips.

Her hand dipped down, her fingertips just barely grazing Erin's clit as they slid along both sides of her sex. Erin closed her eyes and scratched at Amanda's back, moaning as the other woman draped her smooth legs over her own while continuing her ministrations.

The teasing continued, soft fingers barely running over her most sensitive area. She could feel herself bucking her hips up to try and get more contact, but that only seemed to please Amanda more.

Just when she thought she could take no more, her clitoris throbbing and her insides aching as they begged for the human to pleasure her until she passed out, Amanda began to slide down her body.

A curious expression overtook Erin's features, her voice cracking as she watched the blonde woman gaze up at her with a hungry expression, kissing her way down her body.

"What are you doing?" she quizzed, twitching as that mop of blonde hair tickled along her abdomen.

It was as Amanda's head ducked down and she began kissing the top of her mound that she realised just what she was intending to do. Her mouth opened and barely a whimper escaped as she whispered; "God, Amanda-"

Amanda's fingers spread her labia apart and her soft, plump lips closed down around her clitoris. The heat and the warmth was almost too much for Erin to bear. One hand flew down to grasp at Amanda's hair and to press her harder against her sex, the other up to her mouth where she bit down just behind her knuckle.

Her hips bucked upwards to meet the insistent mouth. Rough hands slid over her thighs and her hips, stroking her sensitive skin and occasionally squeezing. Amanda moaned against her, the vibrations moving through her clit and sending hot flushes across her chest and neck.

The sensations were almost too much to bear, her back arching yet again as Amanda lavished her with a series of small strokes with the very tip of her tongue. Her fingers slipped down to the blonde woman's shoulder, digging into the flesh while urging her to continue.

A hand slid up along the inside of her thigh, dragging along the skin purposefully slow. Her thighs spread even further apart, if that was at all possible, her throbbing sex completely open and welcoming to the lover between her legs. She felt her cheeks burn with heat, a sharp intake of breath filling her lungs as she looked down and watched as Amanda's hand began exploring her.

There was a moment where she clamped her eyes shut, the muscles in her abdomen going taut as the tip of a finger circled around her entrance. It slid through her slickness, teasing. A short breath puffed from her lips as the tip of it gently pressed in, curling at the first knuckle before withdrawing again. Amanda's whole body tensed, her mouth parting from its task to press small kisses around the area.

Erin opened her eyes again and looked down, their gazes meeting. She could see the shimmering on her mouth, pink and puffy, but she wondered what it would taste like to kiss her right in that moment.

"Is this okay?" Amanda asked sincerely, her voice lowered and her green eyes dark with lust as the finger pressed in again, this time a little deeper.

Unable to find the words, the awoken simply nodded, a long moan drawing out from her throat just as one spilled from Amanda's lips.

"You feel so damn good," she whispered, her voice raspy. Her finger continued to slide in and out in slow, deliberate movements. Erin could hear the sound of her own wetness, could feel beads of sweat beginning to run down the backs of her thighs and making her skin cling to the comforter.

A white flash of lightning sparked across the sky, bathing the couple in the momentary light. A crack of thunder soon rolled overhead, its loudness almost enough to drown out the desperate cries singing through the air as Erin's fingers clenched at the bedsheets.

She could feel Amanda now pushing all the way in, gliding against her walls and curling to press against a sensitive bundle of nerves that made sparks of heat work their way through her body. It was too much. Her breath came in sporadic bursts and she could no longer control the moans that made her throat bob, her stomach tensing and her toes twitching.

The tongue lavishing her clit became more insistent, pressing and massaging the sensitive nub. It dipped down momentarily to taste of her sweetness, causing Erin's back to arch into the movement before it slid back up to enclose around her clit once more.

Several pulses of pleasure burned through her abdomen, her brain became fuzzy and for several seconds all she could hear was the ringing of her pounding heart in her ears. Her back arched and she clung to Amanda, her body trembling and shaking as a burst of pure pleasure and exhilaration overtook her.

She could still feel the heat and moisture of that mouth and the deeply fulfilling sensation of her lover moving inside of her, but everything else washed away and her vision filled with bright bursts of colours in static before she finally collapsed, gasping for air.

For a moment she closed her eyes, her body now limp and on the brink of exhaustion; somehow though she couldn't seem to wipe away a pleased smile that was beginning to creep onto her lips.

A shuffling of fabric, tentative and feather light kisses trailing up her arm, Erin turned her head to meet Amanda's eyes. The human's lips were still shiny with her wetness. Curious, Erin leaned closer until their mouths met in a slow kiss.

She could taste herself. It was a little musky, a bit sweet; she wondered if Amanda tasted much different to her.

"You okay?" Amanda trailed her fingertips along the awoken's jawline, smiling as the woman let out a satisfied moan in response.

They lay like that for a solid minute before Amanda found a firm palm pressing into her shoulder, pushing her back onto the mattress. Her eyes sparked with energy as she saw the half drowsy, half lustful smile on Erin's face, and she could only lick her lips in anticipation at the two words that slipped from pale blue.

"Your turn."

* * *

Erin awoke some time later, unsure of exactly when it was, and momentarily where she was. It was as a smooth rumble of thunder sounded and the soft green glow of a lava lamp washed across the bed that she remembered.

Rubbing her eyes to remove some of the sleepy dust, she inspected the area of the bed next to her, noting the messed up sheets and the empty spot. A moment of confusion worked through her mind as she sat up, wondering where her lover was.

It was at that moment that Amanda crept into the room, wearing her work pants but still topless. Her beautiful breasts sat like two little pillows on her chest, her skin no longer covered in sweat or grease as it had been earlier.

"Hey, sorry did I wake you?"

Shaking her head, Erin sat up, the bedsheets pooling around her waist.

"No," she chewed at her lower lip as she enjoyed the sight of her half-nude lover. "Is everything alright?"

Amanda opened the top drawer of her dresser and pulled out a bra, followed by a clean singlet. This one was dark grey.

"Just had a quick shower," after retrieving the items Amanda made her way around to Erin's side of the bed, leaning down to press a small kiss to her lips. "One of my parts guys got stuck out in the storm, can't get his vehicle to kick over so I have to give him a ride back into town."

A pleased smirk crossed Amanda's features as she jiggled the bra in her hands. "If it's broken down it sure as hell is through no fault of mine."

"You are a wonderful mechanic, there is no doubt there."

Erin smiled and reached out with a hand, tracing patterns along the flat lines of the blonde woman's stomach. Responding in kind, Amanda let out a small whimper of pleasure and eased herself further into the touch, running a hand through the awoken's hair.

"Will you be long?"

"Maybe an hour or two. Possibly longer if he expects me to work on his sparrow tonight," her voice softened as she continued to play with the dark hair, silken as it fell through her fingers. "The fridge is stocked if you get hungry, and shower is just across the hall if you want to clean up. Just make yourself at home."

There was a low hum of approval from blue lips as they moved forwards, touching to the blonde's stomach. The sound of clicking metal floated up as Amanda realised her lover was undoing her belt buckle, her eyebrows shooting up and a warm flush colouring her cheeks.

"Hey, babe, I gotta' get going I don't think I've got time for-"

"Five minutes."

The belt came unclasped and the pants were tugged down. A clever finger hooked into underwear and pulled them to the side, the cool air hitting Amanda's sex and making her body shiver.

"Five minutes," the blonde copied her with a small nod.

Erin closed her mouth around the small bud that had already hardened from arousal, suckling it eagerly and holding the other woman's body close to hers. She could only smile to herself as Amanda spread her thighs and began to moan in satisfaction.

"With a mouth like that, I'll be lucky to last two minutes."


End file.
